Melt Into You
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Cam, Josslyn, Dev, and Trina have a fun night of just being teens, binging tv shows and teasing one another.


**Melt Into You**

**Summary: Cam, Josslyn, Dev, and Trina have a fun night of just being teens, binging tv shows and teasing one another.**

**Sequel to Realize**

**Couples: pre Caoss, Dev/Trina. Josslyn/Trina friendship, Joss/Trina/Cam/Dev friendship.**

Josslyn laughed as she and Trina poured some popcorn in a large bowl and grabbed some sodas from the fridge. They danced around the room, feet bare, clothed in pajamas as they piled the goodies up on a tray. "So..." She sing songed, throwing her best friend a smirk. "Did you and Dev have fun yesterday?"

Trina looks up with wide, dark eyes, meeting her friends bright blue ones. "How did you know that I met up with Dev?" She asked nervously. She didn't think that Josslyn _knew _the reason she and Dev had met up, but still.

Josslyn rolled her eyes. "I was hanging out with Cam when we spotted you. I know you two weren't on a date, because you definitely would've told me. Dev probably would've said something, too. Quit changing the subject!" She chastised, throwing a bit of popcorn at her friend teasingly.

Trina giggled and tucked some hair behind an ear. "Well, we definitely weren't on a date. He just wanted to ask me about something...personal."

"Huh." The blonde said curiously, making no move to ask more questions. "You know, he isn't a bad guy. I know I was a real bitch to him and that's my fault, but getting to know him, he's pretty cool. I think he'd be good for you." She said it so casually, almost as if she was talking about the weather or something else totally impersonal. "And I can tell you two like each other."

Trina lowered her lashes shyly. "I mean, at first it was just me thinking he was physically attractive. But...he's really funny and charming. It makes him even more interesting to me."

Josslyn gave a brilliant smile, one that was truly happy. "Well if you two got together, I'd support you."

The other girl smiled at her friend's words and leaned in to wrap her in a tight, thankful hug. "We should probably be getting these snacks out there. The boys are probably ready to send out a search party." She joked.

Her friend threw back her head and cackled at that as she grabbed the tray and they walked into the living room.

* * *

"Hey, we were about ready to go looking for you. We thought you'd gotten lost!" Cam joked as Josslyn took a seat beside of him and Trina took the one between her and Dev.

Josslyn rolled her eyes at Cam's stupid joke, smile fond. "Well you guys need to learn patience. The art of perfecting a delicious snack takes time." She joked back, gazing straight at Cam. She watched his eyes light up and felt warmth fill her, the way it always did when Cam looked at her like this.

"Hey! Are we going to watch this show or not?" Dev asked, breaking the moment. He watched in amusement as the two teens flushed pink with embarrassment and turned to face the television.

"Of course your majesty." Josslyn spoke in a theatrical tone, standing up to curtsey slightly, making her three friends burst into laughter. She laughed as well as she snuggled up to Cam on the couch again, sharing her throw with him. She grabbed the remote and started the first episode of Stranger Things and things became quiet in the room as they concentrated on what was going on on the tv.

Trina jumped when she felt an arm slip casually around her shoulders, slightly startled until she realized it was just Dev. She threw him a smile and grabbed the bowl of popcorn offering him some.

He gave her a grateful smile, one that made him even more handsome and grabbed a handful. "This show's pretty good." He commented lightly, pulling her slightly closer.

She nodded. "Josslyn and Cam especially love it." She whispered, eyes flickering to her two best friends who were entranced by what was going on onscreen. They were impossibly close and were whispering lines to one another under their breath. Of course they were. They knew the show by heart. They were complete and utter dorks that way.

Dev chuckled beside of her. "They're so obvious." He commented in a tone filled to the brim with amusement.

Trina thought of what Josslyn had said in the kitchen and decided to put it out there. "You know, Josslyn asked me if you and I had fun yesterday."

His eyes widened in shock. "How did she know we met up?" He asked.

The girl gave him a brilliant smile, one that showed off all of her even, white teeth. "She told me that she was meeting up with Cam yesterday and they spotted us in Kelly's." Here, she bit her lip. "She told me that she thought we'd be good together."

It's said much softer than everything else she'd said that at first, he's sure he'd misheard her until he met her eyes and saw the vulnerability within them. He gave a soft smile at that, "Josslyn may be right."

Trina gasped softly at that, eyes bright as they moved in closer to each other.

All of a sudden, Stranger Things was paused as Josslyn and Cam pushed their throw off of their laps and stood up, grabbing the empty bowl and glasses. "We're going to make more popcorn!" Josslyn announced loudly, flipping back her blonde locks and wrapping a small hand around Cam's wrist, tugging into the kitchen with her.

Dev blushed uncharacteristically and ducked his head.

Trina allowed an embarrassed giggle to bubble past her lips as she caressed his face gently, making him look at her. She moved in and pressed her lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss, smiling into it as he touched her waist with his hand. In that moment, she felt as if she was spinning above the clouds.

* * *

As soon as Josslyn and Cam were in the kitchen, they burst into giggles, collapsing onto the floor and practically melting into each other.

"God! You could practically cut the tension with a knife!" Josslyn gasped, cheeks red and tears of laughter escaping her eyes. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard and she knew she hadn't felt this carefree in so long.

Cam swallowed hard as he looked at her, admiring how beautiful she looked when she was really and truly happy. God, he'd missed this side of her. He hadn't seen it in so long and he'd do anything to keep her this way. His heart ached with how much he felt for her. His feelings seemed to grow every day that he was shocked that they hadn't burst out of him. "I know." He uttered, putting on a joking tone, one he knew made her smile. "Do they think we're too dumb to notice?"

She calmed down slightly and took in some careful breaths. "I told Trina that I thought she and Dev would be good together." She replied.

He raised his eyebrow at that as neither of them moved from their position on the floor. "I thought you didn't like Dev?" He teased.

Josslyn rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, he's _still _annoying. But he isn't a bad guy. And he and Trina are obviously into each other. They deserve to be happy."

Cam swallowed a bit and steeled his nerves. "You know, you do too, Joss." He told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She gave him a smile. "You do too, Cam." She whispered as she wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into him, feeling so content in that moment.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, feeling as if he could fly with her in his arms. He didn't know if he'd ever be brave enough to tell her how much he cared for her, but that didn't matter much so long as he had her in his life.


End file.
